Timeline
Pre-Cataclysm Earth 2029 *Charles Pierce is born *The Gemini Corporation is founded by Vincent Howell 2037 *Gemini Nanorobotics Inc. is founded 2044 *Project Breakthrough Starshot by Breakthrough Initiatives, funded by Yuri Milner and Stephen Hawking, reaches its destination, Proxima Centauri b, discovering it to be habitable 2046 *The United International Space Exploration Coalition, a global coalition between many of the worlds' major governments with the goal to obtain feasible interstellar travel to visit Proxima Centauri b, is founded 2049 *Terraforming of Luna begins 2054 *Construction for Scala Caelo begins 2058 *A propulsion system is conceptualized by Charles Pierce, named the Pierce Propulsion System, allowing for manned spacecrafts to reach ~13% the speed of light 2061 *A multi-billion dollar project, dubbed the Icarus Expedition, using Charles Pierce's concept is begun by UISEC, in order to send both trained professionals and civilian volunteers to Proxima Centauri b *Construction of the ISS Icarus' Wings begins *Construction of the IPSS Galileo begins 2063 *Construction for Scala Caelo finishes 2074 *Terraforming of Luna finishes, and colonization begins *Construction of the IPSS Galileo finishes 2076 *Terraforming of Callisto begins 2080 *Kristina Reyes is born 2081 *Construction of the ISS Icarus' Wings finishes 2083 *The Icarus Expedition begins, setting 4,502 people on a 30 year journey to Proxima Centauri b 2084 *The first IPA Lux is built 2092 *Aidyn Reid is born 2098 *Terraforming of Ganymede begins 2102 *Construction of Apollo's Ring begins 2104 *Terraforming of Mars begins *Terraforming of Enceladus begins *Terraforming of Callisto finishes, and colonization begins 2109 *The IPSS Fafnir is built *The Omilion particle is discovered by Kristina Reyes 2116 *Terraforming of Enceladus finishes, and colonization begins 2118 *The Icarus Expedition fails *UISEC is rendered effectively defunct *Space travel beyond the Solar System is forbidden *Terraforming of Ganymede finishes, and colonization begins 2122 *Construction of Apollo's Ring finishes *Terraforming of Europa begins *The first IPA Improvisa is built *Reidium, negative mass, is discovered by Aidyn Reid 2124 *A practical method of superluminal (FTL) travel, named the Daedalus Drive, is developed by Aidyn Reid using the negative mass discovered by himself; however the plans are regulated by major governments part of the now-defunct United International Space Exploration Coalition, due to the 2118 Interstellar Embargo *Terraforming of Triton begins *The first IPA Tormentum is built 2125 *Construction of the ISS Relinquo begins *The Stellar Crisis Intervention Corps is founded 2126 *Terraforming of Venus begins *The IPSS Valkyrie is built 2127 *The Three-Hour War occurs 2129 *Terraforming of Mercury begins *Terraforming of Titan begins *Construction of the ISS Relinquo finishes 2131 *Terraforming of Mars finishes, and colonization begins 2135 *Terraforming of Triton finishes, and colonization begins 2140 *The Epsilon Squad is founded 2143 *Terraforming of Mercury finishes, and colonization begins *The IPSS Zeus is built 2151 *Terraforming of Titan finishes, and colonization begins 2153 *The IPSS Fafnir is decommissioned 2158 *Terraforming of Venus finishes, and colonization begins 2162 *Construction of additional Dyson rings to Apollo's Ring begins 2164 *Terraforming of Io begins 2171 *Lystus is born 2179 *The Kataplithos begin wiping out humanity and conquering it's colonized planets and moons, forcing the surviving population to escape to the Kepler-844 system via the ISS Relinquo Post-Catacylsm Panthera 2192 *Survivors reach the Kepler-844 system land on Kepler-844f and build Protothesia 2194 *The survivors in Protothesia send groups of individuals to Kepler-844h in order to attempt to colonize the moon 2196 *Groups are sent from Protothesia to Kepler-844e *Groups are sent from Protothesia to Kepler-844j *An unknown event occurs within the Protothesia base, wiping out every living being there besides Lystus Amaranthine 2196 *The Epsilon Squad along with groups of civilian colonists land on Amaranthine *An attack by Fiends renders the Amaranthine colonists stranded due to lack of fuel, causing the Epsilon Squad to begin an excursion to attempt to find a method of obtaining enough fuel to launch into orbit and return to Panthera Istoria 2194 *Colonization of Istoria begins 2196 *The supercontinent of Mazitera is shattered *Anexium is unintentionally discovered 3632 *Basiliades Melancholy is born 3640 *Nikolai Cyprus is born 3659 *The Imperium War begins 3684 *The Imperium War ends *The Vyscillic Empire collapses into a plethora of smaller nations *''Elissa Palamara'' is killed *''Meleneus Stratis'' is killed 3685 *''Nikolai Cyprus'' is executed 3704 *''Basiliades Melancholy'' dies 3841 *The KMSS is founded 3888 *Garvin Calloway is born 3911 *Petrelis Limius is born 3926 *Alcitrius Taenaris is born 3931 *Ozias Vepia is born 3940 *''Garvin Calloway'' dies 3947 *Eleonora Limius is born 3948 *Sebastian Melancholy is born *Sabrina Melancholy is born 3956 *The Eradothanean Schism occurs 3958 *The Kyretian Crusade begins 3963 *The Valeran-Zeswain Conflict begins 3965 *Petrelis Limius is killed *The northern island of Zeswain is annexed by Valera and is renamed "Drire" *The Valeran-Zeswain conflict ends *Valera and Zeswain form a peace treaty *''Ozias Vepia'' becomes the new Psali Vasilias of Valera *Ostwynne becomes the new capital kingdom of Valera 3966 *The Valeran Civil War begins 3968 *Aestus is sent to the Valeran kingdom of Asyae *''Alcitrius Taenaris'' is killed ----